1. Related Field
The present invention refers to a system for docking and undocking packages for cosmetics, capable of offering a simplified and efficient fitting and detaching mechanism for said packages, apart from providing users with versatility regarding the assembly of several kits of products for makeup.
Additionally, the present invention refers to a set of packages for cosmetics provided with a system for docking and undocking as proposed in the object claimed herein.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, it is possible to realize a growing demand for packages and the like, for daily use, which enable easy handling or also versatility regarding the types of materials which can be stored in such packages.
More particularly, it is verified that in the field of packages for cosmetics, consumers are more interested in those showing a more attractive design, as well as in those which are more practical in the way they are handled.
Many times, the size and the shape of such packages shall make the final products easier to be used by consumers, so that they can be stored in several places, either at the domestic environment or at the workplace.
However, the solutions found in the state of the art still lack more flexibility regarding the use of more than one cosmetic product in fitting packages, in a way that it is possible to carry only the package that still contains the product.
North-American patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,418 refers to a dockable storage container aimed at storing solid products, such as powders or also liquid products.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,418 also discloses a container comprising a unisex docking mechanism to be docked to different containers.
Anyhow, said North-American document does not provide an efficient and simplified docking system, as proposed by the present invention, upon the assembly of cap projections which can docked and easily removed by users.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,853 refers to a liquid container for the distribution of liquids such as perfumes or other fragrances, including one cap of two edges compatible with a plurality of bottles.
However, document U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,853 does not disclose an efficient and simple system for docking and undocking of packages for cosmetics, as the one proposed by the invention herein, once a mechanism for fitting and detaching provided on the cap portions of said packages was not disclosed.
The industrial design OHIM 000906458-0002 refers to a cap which can be docked to another cap by connectors. Said caps may have applying elements; however, such caps do not provide, as disclosed by their figures, an efficient docking system for packages, guided by cap portions, in order make the handling of such packages easier to end users.
Further, another prior art related to this invention, is disclosed in FR 2 847 131. According this prior art, two identical parts are associated to each other. Although this invention provides a solution in which two identical parts are used, the configuration of the connections parts not only is difficult to be manufactured through complicated molding process, but also provides an unfavorable docking movement, as the user will have difficulties to align the parts, and also to make the correct connection of the parts.
Still another prior art, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,242. This prior art also discloses a solution in which two identical parts are associated to each other. However, according to this solution, a number of curves and fitting elements have to be designed and carefully molded, especially considering the fact that the snap fitting proposed in this prior art is embodied by a fixation in two different planes, if a cross-section of the package is taken, thus, the docking movement is complicated to be done by an average user and especially, the molding process has to be very accurate, thus laborious an expensive to be concluded.
Based on the foregoing, it is possible to realize that the solutions currently available in the state of the art do not provide end users with a system for docking and undocking of packages for cosmetics which is more versatile and efficient, as regards the storage and handling of said packages, as proposed in the object claimed herein.
The purpose of the present invention is to propose a system for docking and undocking packages for cosmetics, capable of offering a simplified and efficient fitting and detaching mechanism for said packages, and to provide users with versatility regarding the assembly of several kits of products for makeup.
An additional purpose of the present invention refers to a set of packages for cosmetics provided with a system for docking and undocking as proposed in the object claimed herein.